


Asami's Secret

by My_Cup_Runneth_Over



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Picture post, Sexual Content, explicit images, old post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Cup_Runneth_Over/pseuds/My_Cup_Runneth_Over
Summary: Asami has written a letter that was not meant to be read. Somehow it has ended up in Korra's hands. Fate works in mysterious ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote, but I decided to repost it with the wonderful art my friend drew for it for those of you who do not have Tumblr. If you do have a Tumblr I did leave a link below to the artist. Check her out she really has amazing Korrasami art and more. Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> This lovely art was done by [@slowdissolve](http://slowdissolve.tumblr.com/). She is an amazing artist so go check her out.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [@my-cup-runneth-over](http://my-cup-runneth-over.tumblr.com/).

There were so many things she missed about Asami, but the time it took the beauty to get ready wasn’t one of them. Korra let out a loud huff as she fell back against the sofa. She always wondered what took Asami so long to get ready. Obviously the makeup was a factor, but Asami really didn’t need that much makeup to begin with. The woman was absolutely gorgeous in every way imaginable.

Korra couldn’t help the wondering thoughts that seemed to be creeping into her mind at that moment. The images of Asami in Korra’s head were so vivid she could see all of Asami’s features perfectly. The Avatar wasn’t the slightest bit surprised how well she knew her friend’s face, right down to the light scar on her lip that was usually covered up.

Especially after she had gotten poisoned by Zaheer…Asami would spend most nights curled up on the chair next to her bed. Korra would wake from nightmares to see the beauty sleeping soundly across from her. The only thing that always helped Korra go back to sleep was watching Asami’s cute facial expression while she dreamed. During that time the Avatar had developed romantic feelings for her best friend. Sometimes Korra could have sworn Asami felt the exact same way, but always brushed off the idea, because who would want to be with the broken pathetic Avatar? She would admire her gorgeous friend from afar, wishing she could say the words that she wanted to say for so long. If she weren’t such a coward she might tell Asami that she was in love with her, but the fear of losing the most important person in her life was a deterrent.

Korra didn’t realize how lost in her daydream she was until a knock at the door startled her into a defensive stance. The visitor was a welcome distraction from all the inappropriate thoughts swimming in her head. Of course Asami wasn’t interested in her. They were friends and only friends. Korra shook the ideas away as she called up to Asami. “Hey, there’s someone at the door! You want me to answer it for you!?”

“Yes, would you!? I’m still getting dressed!” Korra chuckled to herself before she walked toward the door. When the door opened Korra found a small woman on the other side, who seemed to be a little startled from the stranger staring back at her.

“Oh… um… Hi there. Is Ms. Sato in today? I’m her assistant Mei and I have an important letter to give her.” Korra reached out for the letter as she spoke.

“No she’s getting ready, but I can give it to her when she gets out.” Mei moved the letter away from Korra’s grasp in such a hurry she could feel the breeze from the gesture.

“N-no… I think I better give it to her myself. She said that no one should be able to see this letter but her and her alone. I think Ms. Sato might get mad if I hand it over to just anyone.”

Korra stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. Mei seemed to shrink a little from the dominating stare. “Well, I’m not just anybody. I’m the Avatar and Asami’s very close personal friend. Now, you could be here for hours waiting for Asami to come out of the bathroom, or I could take that letter off your hands, and you could enjoy the rest of your day. Which do you prefer?”

Mei contemplated the options for only a few seconds before finally allowing Korra to take the envelope from her hand. The door shut and Korra was left alone with the mysterious letter. She couldn’t help the curiosity welling up inside.

Korra flipped the envelope over to see her name in bold letters on the paper. The address was her home town, where she had been recovering for the last three years. _If this was meant to be sent to me why did I never receive it? Obviously Asami wants me to read it or she wouldn’t have addressed it to me, right?_ The questions swirled in Korra’s head.

She knew it would be betraying Asami’s privacy, but she also knew the contents of that letter would be driving her crazy all night. _I could just ask Asami what the letter says when she comes downstairs. I could also just take a small peek, and seal it right back up. Asami would never know the difference. I mean, it does have my name on it, so it is mine anyway._ The curiousity eventually won out, and Korra ripped the paper very slowly so as to not ruin the envelope. She was able to carefully slip the letter out and read the contents.

> **Dear Korra,**
> 
> **I hope you’re doing well. It hasn’t been the same in Republic City without you. We all miss you, but to be honest I think I miss you the most.**
> 
> **I see your face everyday and it’s been years since you left. Sometimes I can’t even work because my thoughts are so clouded by your memory.**
> 
> **The other day I could have sworn I heard your laugh, but it wasn’t you and I nearly broke down and cried in the middle of the street.**
> 
> **My mind doesn’t stop even when I sleep. I dream about you almost every night. The dreams are my favorite because you look at me with the love I wish you had for me. You kiss me with the passion I long for. You hold me as a lover and not just a friend. There are so many things I wanted to tell you before you left but I never thought it was the right moment.**
> 
> **If I could turn back time and do it all again I would tell you not to go. I would fight harder to go with you. I would hold you tight and never leave your side, because this separation has torn me completely apart.**
> 
> **I’m in love with you Korra and I think I always have been. I haven’t been on a date in years, because you have ruined me for anyone else.**
> 
> **If I am to call out a name in the darkness of my bedroom I want it to be yours. I only want you to touch me at night. I would be lying if I said I haven’t thought about us together. I think about it every night when I’m alone in my room. I want you to explore my body and feel your hands on my skin. I doubt I would even last that long, because I’ve wanted you for years now. Korra come home to me. I need you and I love you.**
> 
> **Yours completely,**
> 
> **Asami**

Korra’s mouth hung wide open as she read the last part of the note. Asami Sato had just confessed her undying love to her through a letter she was never meant to read. Korra stood stiff still staring at the beautiful words on the paper. The Avatar was so busy rereading the letter over again that she didn’t even realize Asami was coming down the stairs. The CEO giggled into her hand at her friend’s facial expression. Asami didn’t know what Korra was reading, but it must be something pretty amazing to elicit such a reaction out of the mighty Avatar.

“What has you so enthralled over there?” Asami’s velvety smooth voice brought Korra back from her trance.

She crumpled the paper in her fist quickly before hiding it behind her back. She gave her most convincing smile, but the sweat starting to roll down her forehead gave her away instantly.

“It wasn’t anything really.” Korra continued to smile goofly. Asami wasn’t buying it though. She quirked an eyebrow and continued prying into the subject further.

“Ok, well, if it’s nothing you won’t mind if I see it then.” Asami walked gracefully over and leaned up close to Korra’s body. The Avatar was so distracted from the delicious scent of Asami’s perfume that she didn’t even feel the letter being ripped from her hands. By the time realization struck her it was to late.

Asami had already stepped back and was examining the crumpled piece of paper. It only took moments for Asami to understand just what had captured her best friend’s attention seconds ago. This letter was never meant to be read, or even sent for that matter, but she had accidentally mixed up her letters one day. It took weeks for the CEO to track down the envelope, and even more time convincing to get it back. Eventually she was able to bribe someone enough to return it, but here it was, in the hands of the person it was meant for. Asami’s eyes went wide, and even though her thoughts were working a thousand miles a hour, she couldn’t quite seem to speak. A long moment passed and Asami managed to whisper a question.

“Did you read this?” Korra’s body stiffened further and a strangled voice she didn’t recognize as her own escaped her lips.

“Yes. Asami I’m so sorry I didn’t know. It was addressed to me so I thought it would be ok and….” Whatever she was about to say was cut off as soon as Asami looked up. The green eyes didn’t seem upset or betrayed but more sad. Korra regretted reading the letter in the first place. The hurt in Asami’s eyes was painful to see. Korra looked away, not able to bear the sight any longer.

“And you don’t feel the same way. It’s ok, Korra.” The words stung worse than the look Asami had just given her seconds earlier. Before Korra knew it she had wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and started kissing her gently. The CEO didn’t react at first, but once the gesture had clicked in her mind she melted into the kiss happily. Asami threw her hands around Korra’s neck and deepened the kiss further.

The taste was even more intoxicating then Asami had thought it would be. Her knees were already going weak and Korra was barely touching her. That fact was embarrassing enough, but she needed to stop before Korra caught on. Asami reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to reveal the lipstick-smudged smile of the Avatar. The sight almost made her want to kiss those lips again, but reminded herself of the problem it could cause.

“I think we should talk.” Korra pouted a bit at the statement and the expression made Asami’s heart flutter. The idea that Korra wanted to keep kissing her was enough to cause her legs to almost give out completely. Luckily Korra’s hands were still steady on her waist.

“Asami, are you ok?” Korra’s face fell into a concerned look and Asami couldn’t help brush a hand over her bronze cheek. The Avatar blushed at the contact.

“I’m fine but if you keep kissing me I won’t be able to stand for much longer.”

Korra’s demeanor was no longer concerned but more smug as she spoke again. "That doesn’t sound like a problem to me.“ Asami was about to respond but was interrupted by Korra sweeping her off her feet and carrying her up the stairs in a rush.

“What are you doing?” Asami was finally able to say through all the laughing. Korra continued to walk till she came to Asami’s bedroom door.

“Well, I was thinking about one of the parts you wrote in that letter, and I want to see if you meant it.” Asami racked her brain, but couldn’t remember everything she had written.

“Which part?”

Korra looked down, giving Asami a lopsided, cocky smile. “The part about calling out my name.” Asami eyes widened and it was her turn to blush uncontrollably. Korra had kicked the door open and walked inside without a response.

The Avatar soon found out Asami was right about not lasting long as well. It only took seconds of touching her new lover to send her over the edge. Korra wasn’t done for the night though. She would continue until her name was the only thing that escaped Asami’s lips. Korra had a lot of wasted time to make up for, and tonight was just the beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The letter we all know that was written, but was not put into the show. ;)


End file.
